Talk:Redwall Species
Necessary Page? We already list all the species on the About page. All the descriptions here are just taken from clicking the category link. I'm not sure if this page is needed... --LordTBT Talk! 18:01, 15 August 2006 (UTC) :The descriptions were just a placeholder. I wanted to see how active the wiki was before continuing, however you can see that the category link contents vary considerably in detail and style. These (I would think) should be unified more. Dcorrin 02:35, 16 August 2006 (UTC) ::Agreed, the category pages should be a little more in depth. --LordTBT Talk! 03:10, 16 August 2006 (UTC) Protected There are 19 books - they all have plenty of "famous" characters - but they don't need to all be listed. Most know who they are. --LordTBT Talk! 00:42, 23 July 2007 (UTC) Grammar Found a grammar mistake but I can't fix it, Pine Martens: Pine Martens appear in only three books: Mossflower ,Pearls of Lutra, and High Rhulain. In all three they are in positions of authority. The comma between Mossflower and Pearls of Lutra is on the wrong side of the space. Minor, but annoying. Viperhawk 17:16, 28 October 2007 (UTC) :Correct away, Viper. The page was protected because too many characters were being added. The page is now editable to registered users. --LordTBT Talk! 17:39, 28 October 2007 (UTC) Reptiles Reptiles are more neutral than evil. *Asmodeus was just a hungry adder who collected treasure in a similar way to how dragons collected treasure in medieval times. His mannerisms can be compared to medieval dragons as such. *In Triss the snakes attacked because the Pure Ferrets intruded on their home. They wouldn't have bothered anyone otherwise. *The monitor lizards seem to be the only villainous reptiles in the Redwall series so far. And they only appeared in one book. Ragals 16:13, 20 June 2008 (UTC) Add a species As I read the page, I noticed that polecats were left out. I'm not finished reading the books, so I don't know if they appear multiple times or once (in the case of Malkariss), but since it is a species that appears it should be included. Edit: Since I thought about it, tree rats (the murderous painted creatures) also appear in Mattimeo but arean't listed in the rat section. :Polecats are a type of weasel. The Painted Ones are not a unique species. --LordTBT Talk! 17:17, 23 January 2009 (UTC) :If you want to be technical, ferrets and stoats are members of the weasel family too yet they're still seperated into their own species. So even if Malkariss is the only polecat that appears, he should at least be listed in the single species section. -- 05:10, 26 January 2009 (UTC)--User:Floweramon Ravens also merit their own mention, as they are usually in positions of authority over other carrion birds, i.e. General Ironbeak or Korvus Skurr and his Doomwyte ravens, who held the top positions in his horde. :Ravens are mentioned in the Birds section. -- LordTBT Talk! 00:00, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Julian Gingivere/Editing Squire Julian Gingivere is a good character, as is the original Gingivere. This isn't on the page and should be. Also, I'm a registered user, but I can't edit it! Grr! --John-E 15:50, September 30, 2009 (UTC) :The article is protected from edits. There are more than enough well-known characters listed on this page. -- LordTBT Talk! 17:47, September 30, 2009 (UTC) It would be better to title the sections "Examples of famous characters" instead. That way people wouldn't be looking for a list.--Martin the Loony Ve shoot it with our weaponries! 15:34, October 1, 2009 (UTC) Sable Shoulden't sables be added to the list? --Thurrn the Ranger Mossflowerrrrrr! 1:34, March 1, 2010 :Done. -- LordTBT Talk! 03:40, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Moles I for one think Axtel Sturnclaw should be added to Famous Moles as he is the first bloodwrath mole. --Brockfang Eeeee aye eeeeee 03:45, March 1, 2010 (UTC) I object - hares aren't obnoxious! Dormice Shouldn't Dormice be listed as a separate species here, too? I tried but the page wouldn't let me. '--Scotty Bluefleck O Sword of Truth! Fly swift and sure, that Evil die and Good endure! ' 16:22, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Why are the Wearets listed separate from villains? This does not make sense. '--The Fivemole O Mole of Truth! Dig swift and sure, that Evil be Buried and Good Surface! ' 16:22, May 2, 2011 (UTC) On the topic of Wearet articles, the Gorge still needs to be changed. The Fivemole Burr Aye, Gurt Zurrs!! 00:37, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Sorry for the annoyance. --The Fivemole O Mole of Truth! Dig swift and sure, that Evil be Buried and Good Surface! '''03:22, May 3, 2012 (UTC) proposed edits Here are my suggested changes. * To all of the sections, add a link to Wikipedia's article on the species. * With some animals, I think we can narrow it down to smaller levels of classification. Specifically: ** Badgers can link to Wikipedia's article on "European Badger", if we can assume that Jacques was picturing the badger that lives in the UK. ** Hedgehogs can link to "European Hedgehog" on WP. ** Mice and Rats can each link to "Murinae" (Old World mice and rats). ** Moles can link to "European Mole". ** Foxes can link to "Red fox" (note - red foxes can be of any color) * In addition, the sections which include multiple varieties (for example, there have been harvest mice and field mice mentioned in addition to "regular" mice) could have links to the varieties. I'm more than willing to do these edits if the pagecan be unlocked, but if not that's fine. Bulbajer 02:06, May 30, 2012 (UTC) :We can't assume anything. Linking to Wikipedia steers people away from this site, and we're in the business of keeping them here. -- LordTBT Talk! 02:14, May 30, 2012 (UTC) ::Okay, makes sense. Thanks. Bulbajer 16:06, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Why are there so few famous weasels? Alderjack the Treescamp (talk) 03:21, April 12, 2017 (UTC) Malkariss So anyone else think we should add Malkariss to the single species column as a polecat?--Kilmarnock228 (talk) 23:07, October 5, 2017 (UTC) :This page lists far too many examples as it is. There are 19 single species total - over 50% of which are listed here. Not needed. -- LordTBT Talk! 23:35, October 5, 2017 (UTC)